Clearwater Runs Deep
by Scarlett E. Thompson
Summary: Seth Clearwater never wants to imprint, but when one day he's out blowing off some steam he finds a girl in a creek and his opinion on life and love is changed drastically. Don't knock it till you've tried it
1. Chapter 1

( I do not own the Twilight saga...First installment, second is almost done.)

Chapter one: The big bad wolf

Seth Clearwater has had enough. He's had enough of vampires, he's had enough of La Push, and he's most definitely had enough of dealing with imprinted werewolves. Specifically his pack leader Jacob Black who was cooing with Renesmee in the corner of the Cullen house completely oblivious to the world. If Seth had his way no one would ever imprint, because they all turned into sniveling over protective guard dogs. Quil with Clair, Sam with Emily, and now Jacob"Yo man are you coming or not?" Seth said for the nineteenth time. They were already late to the movie."yeah yeah in a minute" Jacob replied, but that's the same thing he said two hours ago. Seth couldn't take it anymore.

The smell of the vampires was nauseating, his sister was arguing with Bella in the kitchen over blueberry muffins or something, and he was pretty sure Edward Cullen was listening in on his every thought. _How did you know?_ Yes Edward was indeed inside Seth's head. Seth didn't like the feeling, never had. Mind reading was intrusive. Seth made sure to deliberately think of things Edward would rather forget like the time he'd left Bella to fend for herself, and she'd kissed Jake. He could hear Edwards growl, and knew the vampire saw every bit of information Seth wanted him to see. _Take that blood sucker._ Seth had never been against vampires, in fact he and Edward have shared numerous battles, and were for the most part comrades.

Lately though Seth couldn't take much of anyone. He'd been to long without a fight, to embarrassed to admit he was lonely, and the happy couples all around weren't helping. There was of course Edward and Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee , all Cullen's sisters, and brothers, and his adopted parents, and now Seth's mom was about to tie the knot with Charlie Bella's dad. Leah of course was happy to be alone. Things had gotten so much better for her since being split from Sam's pack. She smiled more, and laughed a hell of a lot more. Leah was just happy to be herself at the moment and Seth couldn't be more happy for _her_, but he couldn't help feeling something was missing from _his _life. _Maybe you just need __some time to clear your head. Why not take Leah's patrol, and run off some frustration._ Edward offered not that Seth had asked for his advice, but running in wolf form had always seemed to calm him down._ Tell Leah she can continue playing with your Bella._ He could practically feel Edwards pride and smug smile in his head at the mention of _his_ Bella.

Seth ran out into the clears as fast as he could, and took off his clothes. He was always careful about not ripping his clothes while phasing. All he needed was a charge of indecent exposure to add to his list of ever growing problems. Being in wolf felt more like being home rather than being an uncontrollable animal. In wolf form everything felt clear, fresh, and new. He could feel the sweet earth under his paws. He took a big whiff trying to capture the smell of mountain air through his keen sense of smell, but instead caught an familiar scent. _Blood. _

Before Seth knows it he's racing through he forest._ What's wrong._ Edward sounds panicked._ I'm not sure yet, but I'm going to find out._ Seth thinks back to him. He should know by now not to worry, but Edward is sending Jake, and Leah anyways. Seth doesn't argue with him. He just keeps following his feet faster, and faster jumping through bushes, and trees until he stops dead in his tracks. Up until that moment Seth had seen some pretty gruesome things, animals ripped apart, vampire bodies being burnt, and Leah when it's her time of the month all that he could take, but nothing could prepare him for seeing the cut up naked body of a girl laying in a bloody creek or the shock that she was his imprint.

Seth could somehow feel it in the air, felt the heavy steel cables of the universe bind him to this girl instantaneously. His heart is racing, burning with horror, and anger, but most of all fear. Without a thought or caution he's beside her phasing back to normal. _She's still breathing._ He can just barely see the rise and fall of her chest, but it's enough. He pulls her out, and cradles her close. She's freezing, and there's no time to think of anything else. He's got to get her to Dr. Cullen. She could be an enemy. She could be a part of some elaborate trap, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, but saving his imprint.

Edward, and Dr. Cullen met Seth at the door." Jacob, and Leah are checking the perimeter. Put her on the table." Edward barks. Seth put her down and for a moment fights the urge to gouge their eyes out for seeing _his_ girl unclothed, but he quickly pushes the feeling aside. There was no other way. She needed help. Edward hands Seth a pair of sweat pants that reek of vampire, but he puts them on anyways to be polite. Carlisle already set out some electric blankets, and heaters. Alice, and Bella were setting up the IV. Seth is shaking from head to toe. He couldn't loose her not just after he'd found what he'd been missing. _How would I survive?_ As if sensing his complete and utter hopelessness Renesmee wordlessly comes up behind Seth slipping her hand in his, and sends him comforting pictures. _How could I have taken these people for granted?_ Seth asks himself._ Because no one ever knows how lucky they are until something bad happens. _ A voice said. A voice that didn't belong to the pack or Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

(_I do not own the Twilight saga...But everyone deserves a happy ending)_

Chapter two: Sleeping Beauty/ The huntsmen

_**Seth**_

Hours later Seth sits beside his imprint holding her hand, and hoping she makes it through the night. If she didn't there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would either. It didn't matter if he'd never even spoken to her, let alone if they knew each other an hour or a day. She was his imprint. Her skin was paper white, her hair black as coal, and lips are as red as a rose. She looked like she could be straight out of a fairytale. _She's beautiful._ Seth thought to himself. He stroked circles on her wrist his skin scorching. He'd kissed her check, and his lips instantly wanted more. The connection felt almost palpable as if you could reach out and hold a part of their connection, a part of them. _Your sisters back. _Was all the warning Seth got before she burst through the door._ Thanks a lot Edward._ Seth faintly heard the sound of chuckling.

"Who is she?" Leah asked taking a protective stance.

"I don't know" Seth replied lowering his head.

"I don't know. I Don't know! Is that all you have to say?"Leah asked.

There was nothing else Seth _could_ say. He didn't know a lot of things. He didn't know her name or where she came from or how she ended up half dead in a creek all alone, and not knowing made him frustrated, and ready to snap at anyone he didn't care who. What he did care more than all his pent up emotions was his imprint getting some rest, and she sure enough couldn't do it with Leah yelling at the top of her lungs." I think you need to leave" Seth told his sister gritting out the words like he was pained to say them." and what if I don't?" Leah challenged her hands on her hip. Seth growled. He knew her heart was in the right place, knew she was just trying to protect him, and their pack, but he didn't need his beta. He needed his sister. He felt defeated, and tired, and for the first time in a long time he felt useless. "I'm scared." he whispered his eyes still looking to the ground. Leah silently waited for him to go on." I'm scared she won't make it.I'm scared that if i close my eyes for even a second that she'll go away like this is some bad nightmare. I'm scared that if she wakes up I won't be what she expects or wants." Seth starts shaking. He felt embarrassed, and ashamed at his insecurities. He knew imprints were two halves of a complete whole, but just because it's supposed to work that was doesn't mean it always did. He guessed he deserved. Maybe this girl was some cosmic justice. "When she wakes up not if" Leah whispers and wraps her arms around her little brother holding him just like when they were kids.

_**Alyssa**_

The first thing Alyssa noticed was the smell. She had never smelt anything so bad in her life like rotting fruit left out for a month mixed with molded milk, and melted jello. And to make it worse the smell was everywhere in her nostrils, on her hair. She just needed a window or a hundred pack of car air fresheners and a shower. Definitely a shower. The second thing Alyssa noticed was that she wasn't dead, or laying on a pile of creek stones anymore. She was alone in a nice white room, with high end furniture, and she was laying naked in a big fluffy bed with down pillows. That worried her. Wrapping her self in a bed sheet toga style she walked on unsteady feet through unfamiliar halls,down the stairs, and into a room, a room with two vampires.

_**Seth**_

Seth had only left the room for a minute, but already he was feeling empty. She'd made it through the night, but he couldn't be confident if today would be the same. He needed to take a breather, clear his head, and shower. Definitely shower. Seth opened the bathroom door and hoped into the shower quickly scrubbing anxious to get back to his imprint. He didn't want to leave her, but Leah had pointed out that blood stained, and disheveled might not make a good first impression on his imprint especially if the blood had been her own. Seth dressed in the black t-shirt and jeans Leah brought for him from home. He had to admit he wished she'd chosen something else, something that made him look more presentable. If his imprint woke up today he wanted her to be stunned by his good looks, and be proud. After giving himself a quick once over he ran back to her room and nervously tipped toed back in only to find an empty bed.

_**Alyssa  
**_

Alyssa clutched her sheet closer pressing herself against the wall. She was in a room with vampires, vampires who were staring directly at her as if she'd just come back from the dead. Their faces were impeccable, their eyes were bright luminescent gold that both drew her in and frightened her. She wanted to run, but didn't have the confidence or the stupidity to think she could outrun them. One vampire, a male red head stood up from his seat and stepped toward her. _We mean you no harm._ A voice said inside her mind. Her body tensed instinctively ready to attack. " We only want to help you." The red head said aloud sounding to much like the voice she just heard echoing through her mind. She wouldn't fall for that. She'd learned the hard way never to trust a pretty face, and this man was by far one of the prettiest she'd ever seen. _Well thank you_. "Get out of my head!" Alyssa screamed clutching her temples. He was slowly moving closer out stretching his hand toward her. The other vampire, a female with long brown hair sat up higher gauging Alyssa's reactions . "Please" he said slowly. "We don't want to hurt you"Alyssa wouldn't be deceived by pretty faces or soothing words. She knew how the world worked with first hand experience. If the vampires touched her, grabbed or tried to harm her in her they were in for a big surprise. She'd show them, and without hesitation Alyssa balled up her fist, and aimed it right at the males face face.


	3. Chapter 3

( I do not own the Twilight saga...Sorry it's been so long. I've been working on _A New Dawn._ I've switched back to the third person persona just because It felt more fluent to write that way...enjoy)

Chapter 3: Beauty is a Beast

Seth couldn't believe his eyes. He'd raced down stairs scared shit less about loosing his mate and come to find her in nothing, but a sheet with Edward Cullen with his hands all over her. Kicking, and clawing Seth's imprint struggled viciously against Edward."Don't even dare" Edward called sensing the rising violence consuming Seth, but it was to late. He started forward intent on removing Edwards hands by any means necessary.

Alyssa never thought she'd feel the floor falling out from under her and she'd be falling hard and fast, but one look at the beautiful boy about to tear the vampire apart, and she was gone. Just the look of his hair long, and tousled, and the caramel color of his skin was enough to make her drool. She'd heard stories about this. Sometimes at night she'd even dream about what it would feel like. She knew, knew like she knew she'd breath her next breath that he was the one, and she was pissed. " You son of a bitch!" Alyssa cried launching herself at Seth intercepting his path to the vampire. She was beating at his chest with angry screaming." How dare you! How dare you imprint on me!". Jacob, and Emmett burst through the door. "Doesn't she know he can't help it?" Emmett asked Jake." Yeah if she knows what imprinting is then she should know, but who ever said girls were reasonable." Jake replied. "Think she'll break his nose?" Jake looked to Seth, and then to Alyssa."It's a distinct possibility."

Seth was confused. Were imprints supposed to act like this? Kim hadn't even freaked out when Jared had finally noticed her, and he'd ignored her for a whole year. As much as Seth wanted to do something, move, stop her, simply do something, he couldn't. He was to busy being trapped in her almond shaped eyes. Somehow they bright, and new yet familiar like he'd seen them a million times. Wordlessly he stepped closer, and closer, backing her against the wall his hand coming up to caress her cheek. She felt like satin, or maybe a dream. That's what it was. Seth felt like he was dreaming, floating, and she was the only one holding him from floating away.

Alyssa was quiet now. Seth wondered if she was feeling the same thing he was. If she felt like she could die today and be happy for this single moment. Alyssa moved closer into his touch rubbing her cheek against his palm, and putting her arms around his neck. This was more like it Seth thought at least until she kneed him square in the privates.

Seth crumbled to the floor clutching himself waiting for the exploding pain to stop. Alyssa on the other hand was smiling. " You know you didn't have to do that." Edward said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah well I like having options in life." Alyssa replied stepping over Seth, and opening the front door. She gave one last look at her imprint laying on the ground then phased into a wolf, and left.


	4. Chapter 4

( I do not own the Twilight saga...Sorry I've been so into the New Dawn story I ended up putting this one on the back burner los siento another apology because it's short I was at least trying to get some done while dealing with a million other things... Hope you read and review and as always enjoy!)

Alyssa felt like the world was crumbling out from under her. Even as her paws slapped against the cold earth taking her farther and farther away she could feel the steel like cables of her imprint pulling her back. She felt like someone ripped into her chest and snatched out her still beating bloody heart. _Stupid bastard._ She thought to her self. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Bastard. _Alyssa cursed, but she couldn't get his stupid grin out of her head or his scent out of her nose. Alyssa could have tracked him even if she were a thousand miles away to bad there was no way in hell she could run that far at least not tonight, but she needed to get far away. She was safer that way. They were all safer that way.

Seth still couldn't believe she was gone anymore than he could believe she'd kicked him, but she had, and she was and everything in Seth told him to hunt her down drag her back and hold her, but the even bigger voice inside his head said otherwise. If she was happy he would be happy though really he felt sick like his gut was being turned inside out and his lungs were collapsing. When he wasn't looking out the window for her he was pacing when he wasn't pacing he was worrying and when he wasn't worrying he couldn't help, but whimper. Seth laid in the bed she'd occupied smelling her scent fantasizing_,_ and _missing_ her. Some one he'd just met. Someone he didn't even know the name of, but he couldn't help stuffed himself farthing into her pillow. At this point, at this moment he was in to deep.

Alyssa woke to the annoying sound of chirping chipper birds and to an even more annoying and obnoxious growling up from her pile of leaves she had used as a bed Alyssa surveyed her surroundings eyes instantly locking with the intruder's black ones. The girl just growled more baring her human k9's much like Alyssa would do to an enemy when she was a wolf. A familiar scent wafted through the air. Her imprint's _smell._ The intruder smelled like her imprint. She was covered in it! She must have rolled around in it.

"Who the hell are you?" Alyssa demanded moving into an defensive stance. Furious heat blossomed though her body almost as if her blood was on fire. Simply looking at the girl made her wolf howl ferociously.

Leah Clearwater watched as her brothers mate crouched readying for the attack. She had to give her props the girl had guts. To bad no one messed with the Clearwaters and lived even would be members of the family. It was a shame Leah had to kill her. A shame because maybe they could have been friends. She had a feeling if that if the circumstance were different they'd have a lot in common. Leah mimicked the girls stance like a mirror image. _To bad._ She thought as she went in for the attack.


	5. Chapter 5

( I do not own the Twilight saga...I'm starting to think I responsive to reviews because I always end up writing when I get them...anyways hope you enjoy! read & review por favor.)

Alyssa launched herself at Leah phasing on the fly her flesh burst open and shifting to fur. Leah didn't wait a second phasing and fighting off Alyssa's attack. Biting, and clawing, gnawing and growling. Fighting fiercely. Rolling around dirt and blood clinging to their fur. Leah snapped into Alyssa's neck. Alyssa counter with a bite to Leah's leg each releasing piercing howls of agony in their wake.

Breaking apart Leah readied herself for another head on assault when she felt herself falling. Then everything went black. Alyssa wasn't tired at all. The adrenaline pumped through her veins like liquid lightening. She didn't even notice when Leah fell to the ground or when the dart hit her neck. She did however as she was falling have a second to stare into the face she'd been running away from all her life. Last thing she thought before she slipped into unconsciousness was _oh shit._

**Seth**_  
_

Something in Seth Clearwater didn't feel right. In fact Seth was at the end of his rope. It had been four days since he'd seen his mate three days since he'd seen Leah which wasn't all that uncommon, but she hadn't tried to contact him which was for her a bad sign. Besides checking perimeters he'd barely left the room his imprint had stayed in at the Cullen's house though it was looking more like a ghost's room than actually lived scent had faded to a light dull fragrance, but his blood still burned every time he'd laid in her bed. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened. She shouldn't have been able to be gone this long. Four days to an imprinted couple was like a lifetime. When Emily had gone to visit Family for a couple of weeks Sam had been a virtual mess and Emily had called almost every hour. There was no denying something was definitely wrong and he was going to find out Wither she wanted him or not . Filling his nose with her scent Seth left the room with a new purpose.

**Alyssa**

Alyssa awoke feeling like she'd been run over by a truck. She didn't know what pissed her off more her headache or the fact she was locked inside a cage.

"What the hell happened?" Alyssa said aloud to herself. She sat up as a feeling of dizziness washed over her. Laying back down her closing her eyes she

"Well from what I gather we were drugged,kidnapped, currently being held inside small cages like animals, and finally you decide to wake up." A voice sneered from the corner.

_Oh great. Could things get any worse? _Alyssa smelled the air. Of course it could. She was assaulted with the all to encompassing smell of her imprint. Her skin burned as her wolf fantasized of ripping Leah's head off. _  
_

"And did I mention this is all _your_ fault." Leah growled. Leah couldn't even know how right she was. Guilt bit into Alyssa for the shear fact that had she not been fighting that girl because of that stupid _boy _they wouldn't even be in this situation in the first place. Alyssa ignored her clutching her fist holding herself back and instead cased their surroundings. They were in a small room. No windows. They were smart this time started ramming the side of the cage. Smashing her shoulder harder and harder.

"What are you doing?" Leah demanded.

_"_ We need to get out of here." Alyssa gritted pain lacing up her arm and doubt they were being watched. Alyssa and Leah needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Before the torture started.

"Like I haven't tried to all ready. They bars didn't even dent." Leah growled some was right they weren't.

"We have to keep trying. We need to get out of here!" Alyssa was beginning to feel panic set in. Wordlessly Leah joined and together they hit the bars each alternating when the other pulled back.

" This isn't working." Leah panted her arm raw.

" I know, but I can't be in this cell a second longer." Alyssa 'd spent her life in cages, and cells. She'd been born in one no way in hell she'd die in one.

" Well doing this is stupid. We can't tip the cages. We can't break the bars. We need to save our strength and think of something else." Said Leah scrunching into a ball. She was right as much as Alyssa didn't like to admit it, but the part of Alyssa that knew what was coming wouldn't let her stop trying.

" Would you shut up? If you won't help I'll do it my self." She cried going back to smashing the bars.

" Don't waste your energy." A sinister voice called over a load speaker. Alyssa's body froze.

"These bars can withstand more power than even you can imagine. So please enjoy your stay" The voice finished off with a clearly evil laugh.

" You son of a bitch!" Alyssa screamed gripping the bars shaking with all her fury and anger. She needed to get out. She needed to get out as desperately as she needed the air that ran through her lungs. "You son of a bitch! Show your self! Say something! Say something you bastard!" Alyssa screamed taring every ounce of hatred from her soul and directing it at the speakers.

"I" Smash "won't" smash "loose" smash. Alyssa fell to the ground to exhausted and bloody to stand anymore sobbing uncontrollably. " I can't loose not again."


	6. Chapter 6

(_I do not own the Twilight saga...But everyone deserves a happy ending read and review)_

Seth Clearwater ran through the forest his massive paws like blurs as he followed the soft scent of his imprint like an invisible map. Faster and faster he ran the scent becoming stronger and stronger until the scent blended with another._Leah. _Panting heavy he stopped where the scents were the strongest. They had been here in a remote clearing fighting. He could smell the blood, fur and a sweet pointed scent he couldn't place. He could see large human tracks in the dirt leading away, could see that there were no more paw prints or small feminine prints following and that meant the girls didn't walk or run away. The girls were taken away. His teeth snapped sharp, and a howl darker than the depths of hell emerged from deep within his aching angered heart. He would kill those men. Those bastards would pay. There was no doubt about that.

Alyssa woke with a massive headache her body feeling like she'd run over my an eighteen wheeler and an eerie since of calm that unsettled her.

"Nice to see your awake sleeping beauty" Leah sneered ringing out a blood red cloth and blotting Alyssa's head.

Alyssa felt the hot sting of the cloth her head ache magnifying.

"Oh suck it up." Leah growled.

"Look it I don't know who you are, but your bed side manner sucks." Alyssa barked failing miserably at pushing Leah's hand away or sitting up.

"Well get used to it." Leah replied blotting Alyssa's wound again. Alyssa moaned and lapped into silence.

For a while no one spoke just thought. Until Leah broke the silence.

"I'm Leah" She introduced.

"Alyssa" Alyssa mumbled

"Mind telling me why we're here?" Leah asked.

"It's a long story." Alyssa replied.

"Not like we're going anywhere." Leah muttered looking around the cage, and empty evil lair.

Alyssa sat up and turned to face Leah fighting against fainting, and wincing with intense pain.

"It's complicated."Alyssa said.

"Not so complicated. Right sweetheart" said an omniscient voice.

Alyssa whipped her head around and cringed.

"Bastard!" She cried trying to rip at the cage.

Leah stared wordlessly at the old man in a lab coat his dark skin and brown eyes looking much like someone she'd seen before.

"Now now is that anyways to talk to your father young lady." He tisked smiling at Alyssa.

"You go to hell!" She growled twisting the bars in her weak hands.

" That's my baby always the feisty one. Gave us quiet the chase this time almost thought I had lost you." He complimented her.

"I am not your baby!" Alyssa screamed frustration coursing through her entire body.

"Fruit of my loins, seed of my heart whatever you'd like to call it." He shrugged.

"I prefer to call it a horrible accident." Alyssa just smiled, turned in headed for the door.

"I hope you and your friend enjoy your little baby." He called over his shoulder laughing as he closed the door in his wake.

"I'm going to kill you!" Alyssa screamed.

Leah waited until Alyssa quieted so ask her."So that's your dad?"

"Yeah" Alyssa grumbled.

"And I thought I had family issues." Leah remarked looking away.

"You have no idea." Alyssa griped.

"Oh yeah. I think I have some. Maybe more than you think." Leah hinted not sure If she just wanted to tell someone, anyone outside the pack about how she feels.

"Like what?" Alyssa asked.

"How about the love of your life suddenly imprinting on another girl? Better yet how about when that other girl is your cousin." Leah sighed her heart feeling like a thousand shards of broken glass stabbed and twisted deep inside her.

"That's harsh" Alyssa sighed feeling like the weight of the world on her shoulders. Feeling like she'd made one person's life just as bad if not worse than her own.

"Yeah. It's stupid. You know she made me her maid of honor for her wedding. We promised each other we'd do that one day when we'd find boyfriends, and get married, but I never thought It would be like Ironic isn't it? I'll be attending a wedding with the man of my dreams, and I'll have to watch my guy marry a different girl, but I'm happy for them. you know?" Leah smiled.

"No I don't how can you be happy? Imprinting forces us against our will to be stuck with someone for the rest of our would you be happy about that?"Alyssa shook her head.

"How could you not? Always getting someone to confide in, to love, to back you up. To be there when your lonely." Leah sighed.

"To control, and dictate you. To force you to never really have a choice, someone no matter how much they mess up you can't help, but love." Alyssa added.

" You don't get it." Leah barked knowing Alyssa couldn't understand how secretly blessed she thought Alyssa was. If Leah could only find someone, but that was impossible, because she had, and she needed to stay away from him. Far far away.

"No you don't. I don't want or need an imprint." But the second the word imprint was out of her mouth Alyssa felt a sharp they'd gone from comfortable comradeship to at each others throat neither of them knew, but suddenly they were there, and neither was backing down.

" Well then after we get out of this you can leave. My brother can do better!" Leah yelled.

"Your brother?" Alyssa asked. Life was full of irony.


End file.
